POM Drabbles
by Othmaine
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles based on the everyday lives of the penguins. Some chapters may contain pairings. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Cranky**

Private woke up feeling very cranky. He walked pass everyone without saying his normal "Hello's" and "Good morning's". Skipper noticed this and questioned the private. "What's wrong soldier?" Private looked away, trying not to make eye contact with him. "Is someone cranky?" Skipper asked, a smile forming on his beak. "No I'm not!" Private said. Skipper pulled the younger closer to him and whispered into his ear hole. "I think I can fix that."

**Rain**

Private always liked being outside on a sunny day, but not Kowalski. Today he was sitting on the corner of the concrete island letting the rain pour down on his head. He liked the rain. It always made him feel calm.

**Shave**

"Private!" Skipper said, a mix of confusion and anger in his voice. "What?" The younger asked. "Penguins don't shave!"

**Candy**

Skipper wondered if Private loved to eat candy more than spending time with him.

**Music**

Rico had recently grown fond of listening to music, much to the dismay of his friends since the only music that he listened to was dubstep.

**Invent**

Kowalski was working in his lab trying to finish up all of his current inventions and at the same time thinking of ideas for new ones. The rest of the team think that if he had a choice between the best science equipment in the world or a relationship, he would choose the equipment. Kowalski just loved to invent.

**Older**

Skipper looked at his pouting comrade. "But Skippah!" Private whined. "No buts! It's too dangerous for you to come with me. This is something that I have to do on my own." Skipper said, trying to convince Private to stay at HQ while he went on a solo mission. "Why do you never let me come with you on these sort of things?" Private asked, still upset. "Maybe when you're older." Private pouted and walked away. He hated it when Skipper thought he was too young to take care of himself.

**Poetry**

Private was looking through a couple of files when he noticed one marked "Poetry". He took the folder out and found a few poems inside. He read one of them and noticed that at the end it was signed "Skipper". Who would have known that Skipper liked to write poetry?

**Sleep**

Skipper got up from his bunk and went to get his coffee, making sure not to wake the others. After he had filled his mug he glanced over at Private's bunk. Skipper thought that Private always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

**Jokes**

Everyone knew that Kowalski always told terrible jokes, but they just pretend to laugh anyway.

**Alive**

Rico was lying down on the couch with Kowalski in his arms. The feeling that was spreading through his body was wonderful. It made him want to stay there forever. He had never felt more alive.

**Hello my fantastic readers! I didn't really feel like finishing up From One to Another today (maybe I'll do it tomorrow) so I figured I'd start this! I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neon Sign**

Skipper always compared life to a neon sign. Every so often it flickers, but it will always shine bright through even the most darkest of days.

**Dead**

"Skipper?" Private asked. "Yes Private?" "What happens after you die?" Skipper looked up at the two other penguins seated opposite of him at the table. "Well, I personally think you get reincarnated into something else." Kowalski looked up at his leader with a questioning look on his beak. "All due respect sir, but that is completely irrational. After death you are merely at the end of your life cycle. That's it. You turn into nothing." Rico shook his head in disapproval and squawked some gibberish to the scientist. "That's impossible! Everything dies sooner or later!" Rico stuck his tongue out at Kowalski and returned to the magazine that he was reading. "You don't have to worry about that yet young Private. We'll only be able to know once we all get there."

**Blackout**

Everybody knew that Private was scared of the dark, so the blackout cued an anticipated reaction from the younger. He refused to move an inch without somebody holding his flipper the entire way.

**Monday**

Monday is the worst day of the week to most people, but Private still manages to face it with a smile.

**Valentine**

Valentine's day was a gag according to Skipper, or at least it was until a certain penguin asked him to be his valentine.

**Infamous**

Everyone knew that Kowalski was an amazing scientist, but his inventions always managed to explode in his face. Either that or threaten to make another ice age. Kowalski was a wonderful friend and teammate, but his inventions were infamous.

**Addiction**

Private had become attached to watching late-morning sitcoms. What he called a "fun way to spend time", Kowalski called an unhealthy addiction.

**Movie**

Gore to Private is like kryptonite to Superman. Still, he never speaks up when his teammates pick a violent movie to watch on movie night.

**Expo**

Rico had decided to go with Kowalski to an inventor's expo since nobody else wanted to go. Rico thought he'd at least try for his lover, but that still didn't stop him from falling asleep during a discussion between Kowalski and a fellow scientist about "advanced physics".

**Sick**

Nobody likes to be sick. Especially Skipper, who was lying in his bunk with a mild case of the flu. He had a team to lead and missions to arrange, so this just made him feel like he was wasting time. Oh well. Nobody said that Skipper didn't like the extra sleep.

**Clock**

Rico watched the clock slowly tick seconds away from the day. Sometimes he would zone out and watch for hours on end.

**Maid**

Private always acted as the team's maid, cleaning up the HQ and making sure everything was in order. He didn't mind though. He thought of it as his job.

**Hello everyone! Just had some ideas on my mind and figured I'd write them down! Chapter 3 of From One to Another will come...eventually. I'm sorry for not finishing that by the way! I've just gotten so attached to writing these! Anyways, thanks for reading! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears**

Tears. They could be of great joy or great sadness. Living rain drops running down your face, alleviating all of your senses. Private knew what it was like to shed both.

**Love**

Kowalski loved all of his teammates like brothers, but he thought of _him _as something much more. An unbreakable bond kept the two of them together. The only people who would be able to break that bond would be themselves, and they knew that they would never even think about doing that. Kowalski had been with Rico for two years now, right behind Private and Skipper who had been together for three. Rico had been on his mind everyday since day one. It was like adding something to your list of life necessities: he couldn't live without him, nor did he want to live without him. Kowalski knew that Rico loved him just as much as much as he loved Rico. Just feeling his touch made him feel complete. All he needed in life was his love.

**Emotions**

What are emotions anyway? Just little feelings inside of us that help decide whether we flip out on someone or give them a hug. Everyone has them, it's just a matter of letting them out. Skipper always resorted to keeping them inside to show everyone that he was the "tough guy". That explains why he's never had the guts to ask out his crush.

**Worlds**

They all lived in their own little worlds: Private always dreamed of rainbows and unicorns, Kowalski always dreamed of science, Skipper always dreamed of fighting and violence, and then there's Rico. Nobody really knows what goes on in his head.

**Kiss**

"Skipper. That's. Enough!" Private struggled to say through kisses. Skipper had always given the younger plenty of affection, but sometimes it was just overwhelming. "What? Don't you like it?" Skipper asked, wrapping his flippers around Private's waist. "Of course I do! It's just that-" "Then what are you talking about?" Private let out a sigh and let Skipper continue kissing him, because he knew whatever he would say or do would not stop his leader.

**Shower**

"Ah!" Private shrieked, running out of the shower with a towel on. "What's wrong?" Skipper asked. "There's a bug in the shower!" Skipper sighed and then walked inside the bathroom, leaving the younger to wait outside. In no-time Skipper left and motioned for the younger to go back inside. "Next time, maybe you should let me take a shower with you." Private hurried back inside, making sure to hide the blush on his face.

**Home**

All of the other animals in the zoo had always referred to the penguins' living space as nothing more than a head quarters, but each member of the team had a reason to call it home.

**Cell Phone**

Private had recently gotten a new cell phone and it was driving Rico insane (well, more insane than usual). One day while Private left to use the bathroom, Rico took the phone and threw it at the wall. To this day, Private still believes that the fan that was in the room blew it somewhere into the city.

**Beach**

While they are arctic birds, the penguins would prefer the beach to Antarctica any day of the week.

**Hey guys! Normally I would say something here, but there really isn't anything to say so...thanks for reading! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Massage**

A light moan escaped Private's beak as Skipper continued to massage his back. Skipper liked the reaction that he was getting from the younger and started to kiss his neck affectionately. Private's moans started to get louder and soon he felt at a complete bliss. Skipper flipped him over and started to caress his sides looking into the younger's eyes the whole time. Whenever Skipper offered to give Private one of his special massages, he never said no.

**Birthday**

Skipper never really made a big deal about his birthday. At his age, it was just another year closer to being an old man. He didn't want any presents, cards, or even a cake. He was satisfied with just spending the entire day with his love.

**Work-Out**

Rico had been on Kowalski's case ever since he found that box of work-out tapes inside Kowalski's lab. Never again did he want to see his comrade in spandex.

**Job**

Never tell Skipper that he needs to get a job. Not unless you want your lab filled with enough sand to cover the Sahara.

**Fly**

Private always wished that he could fly. To soar through the clouds, higher than anything else could go. That was his dream. I guess it'll just have to stay a dream.

**Mute**

Skipper wished that the world had its own mute button. If it did, he would put Julien on for an eternity.

**Winter**

The frigid air, the blankets of snow that cover the city, the icicles that hang off of the lampposts. And the hockey. Don't forget the hockey. That is why the penguins love the winter.

**Blog**

Kowalski started a science blog and has been constantly on it ever since. I mean, who in their right mind would want to start an all day back-and-forth argument on whether dinosaurs existed? The answer, everyone, is Kowalski.

**Sing**

Skipper hated to sing, but since Private loved it, he started doing it all the time.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Shout-out to Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper for here awesome series of drabbles called Pripper II. Go check them out if you haven't already! Anyways, thanks for reading! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change**

After Private was returned home safely after being kidnapped by Blowhole, Skipper had put a boat load of rules into effect. Private couldn't go out on his own anymore, handle dangerous weapons, or even talk to strangers. Heck, he might as well wrap him up in bubble wrap and stick him into a closet for the rest of his life. Private knew that Skipper was only doing this to protect him, but he thought that he was going a little overboard. The young Private was definitely not HAPPY by any means, but who knows. *When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change.

**Invincible**

Skipper can be a little cocky about his commando skills sometimes, but Private always makes sure to remind his boyfriend that he is not invincible.

**Smile**

Private's attitude not only affected himself, but the others around him as well. Whenever he was in a bad mood, storm clouds appeared over everyone's heads and rained down negativity. But when he smiled, the clouds parted and their positive attitudes return to them. All it takes is a simple smile.

**Eyes**

Kowalski couldn't quite put his flipper on it, but when he looked into Rico's eyes, he would feel confident that everything was going to be alright.

**Alone**

Rico was normally fine with being on his own. He would actually look forward to it, as it was the only time to himself that he would ever get. But today was different. As his eyes wandered around the cold walls of the HQ, thinking about his missing teammates and every-so-often catching a flash of light from the TV, he began to understand what it felt like to truly be alone.

**Cook**

Skipper couldn't dance, he couldn't interior decorate, but thanks to Private, he became one helluva cook.

**Better with Skipper**

Private loved it when Skipper agreed to sleep with him. Feeling his warm body rubbing against his, his flippers wrapped protectively around him. He knew that no matter what happened, Skipper would make sure that he was safe. Once Skipper would fall asleep, he would gently kiss him on his beak and then eventually do the same. **Sleeping was fun, but with Skipper, everything just seemed to be better.

**Balance**

"Private, you're going to fall." Skipper said, looking at his comrade, who was trying to balance on a table to reach his Lunacorn that was in on of the lab's cabinets (thanks to Kowalski). "I'm going to be fine Skipper. Nothing's going to hap-" Private wasn't able to finish what he was saying because the table had shifted from under him, knocking him off. Thankfully Skipper was right there next to him and caught the young Private before he made impact with the ground. Skipper placed Private back on his feet and glared at him. "I told you that you were going to fall." Private dusted himself off and looked at his leader. "It wasn't my fault! The table moved!" Skipper smirked and then devised a plan. He tripped the younger and let him fall towards him, locking their beaks together upon his landing. Private had a surprised look on his face, but didn't stop his leader as he slowly kissed him. Skipper broke the kiss and looked down at the private. "I think you just have trouble balancing." Private blushed and then left the lab, acting as if it never happened.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating any of my stories for a few days! Today was my first day back to school and things have just been very busy! (Check my profile for new information about my writing schedule during the school year.) I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out, not going to lie. Don't worry! This will be the only time that I praise myself! :P Anyways, thanks for reading! XD**

***This is actually a quote from the Legend of Korra**

****These are Private's words, but nobody can deny. Everything probably is better with Skipper XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Luck**

It seemed like everyone around him was always filled with luck. Yet here was Kowalski, all alone, lost somewhere in the city, with thunder booming and lightning crackling in the night sky above him. All thanks to him offering to go on a seemingly dull recon mission just because he was bored out of his mind. The rain had managed to completely drench his entire body and the cold nipped away at his feathers. Even if he wanted to try to wander back in an attempt to get to HQ, he couldn't, since he had promised Skipper that no matter what happened he would stay watching for the whole hour. It had only been fifteen minutes. I guess the good ol' Kowalski luck just wasn't really feeling tonight.

**Puns**

Skipper had recently gotten into a terrible habit of saying puns. I mean, Private enjoyed puns just as much as the next guy, but he didn't enjoy hearing them constantly, all the time for any reason. All he had to do was squeeze Skipper's flipper to let him know that he heard enough. Okay, there was that ONE time where he just kissed him instead, but hey. If Skipper didn't like it, then he wouldn't have kissed back.

**Halloween**

The penguins were the only ones to celebrate Halloween at the zoo. Maybe nobody else knew about it. Every year Kowalski would pull a prank on a different member of the team to try to scare them, and this year Kowalski decided to target Rico. He was right about to initiate his plan when he noticed that he couldn't find Rico anywhere. Strangely enough, he could hear strange noises coming from the lab. Kowalski opened the door and found Rico lying on the floor unconscious. He ran over to him and checked to see what was the matter. He decided to check to his pulse to see if he was still...kicking, when out of nowhere Rico jumped up and tackled Kowalski to the ground. Rico looked down at Kowalski whom was lying on the ground under him and could see the fear in his eyes. "I scare you?" Rico asked grinning. "Of course you scared me! I thought something might have happened to you!" Rico giggled a bit and then got up, helping his lover up as well. "I take it you must be pretty proud of yourself." Kowalski said brushing the dust off of his feathers. Rico nodded, still smiling. "Well you shouldn't be! I admit that I've pulled some pranks on you in the past, but nothing like this!" Rico looked deeply into Kowalski's eyes. "Walski...scared...lose me?" He asked. Kowalski sighed and looked into Rico's eyes. "Yes. If I lost you, I don't think I would have anything else. Why else would I have asked you out in the first place?" Rico smiled and slowly started to lean forward, and Kowalski, seeing this, started to do the same. Their beaks gently touched and Rico pulled Kowalski closer to him. He ran his flippers up his sides and back around to his back. He could hear Kowalski moaning into the kiss, so he kept on going. After a while, he slowly disconnected. He noticed that Kowalski still looked a bit dazed. "Candy?" Rico asked him. Kowalski regained his composure and looked back at him. *"If you're lucky."

**Decorate**

Marlene was looking for someone to help decorate her habitat, so she started thinking of some worthy candidates. Julien probably wouldn't even know how to decorate in the first place, Skipper would probably just stand there and do nothing, Kowalski would probably just talk the whole time, and Rico would more than likely destroy something. She kept on thinking of other residents of the zoo, but each one of them created a possible problem. Private it is then.

****Video Game**

For the past few months, Kowalski has been obsessing over this new fighting game that came out. I'm talking about things like memorizing hit percentages from certain attacks, hit boxes, different combos to use in different situations, everything. It's like the guy made it. So the day Skipper asked him if he could teach him how to play, Kowalski was pretty excited. He had all this information at hand and now he could finally give it to someone else. This didn't last though, as Kowalski disposed of the idea within a few minutes of the "lesson". All because Skipper couldn't even figure out how to hold the controller. To this day, Skipper would sneak into the lab and try the game out, but he just couldn't get over the whole controller thing. Maybe he should just try something else.

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back! Sorry for the long hiatus I've been on. I got my tonsils out a few weeks ago and all I've really wanted to do for the past couple of weeks was sleep. Now since I'm back at school, I have a truck-load of work to make up. This week's schedule might be a little jumbled, (For more information on my writing schedule, please visit my profile page) but I'm pretty confident that I will start to get fully back on track by next week. Thanks for being patient, and like always, thanks for reading! XD**

***Considering the first drabble in this chapter, this sentence is rather ironic.**

****This entire drabble was made just because I've been playing a lot of Super Smash Bros Melee lately. Didn't mention it word-for-word because frankly it has nothing to do with the fandom, but the thought is still there.**


End file.
